


So Quite New

by Ceares



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Post-Movie(s), Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're winners, everything is new tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Quite New

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little tag to the end of the first movie. Yep, it's been sitting around waiting to be finished just that long. Fulfills my virginity square for Fan Bingo

Aubrey clutched the trophy to her chest. They liked them, they really liked them! She looked around at the Bellas and couldn’t stop from bouncing a little bit in happiness. They’d never won before and now under _her_ leadership the Bellas were the champions -- well, okay, she could admit if it wasn’t for Beca...but still!

Stacie ran up to her, throwing an arm over her shoulder and leaning in to whisper in her ear. “Hey, Aubrey. I’m gonna let this guy loose” she gestured below her waist “on the Treblemakers. Is that okay?”

Aubrey nodded. “Sure.” Why not. The rules had been bent, scratched, broken and remixed anyway. And they still won! They won because of it even. She couldn’t help another little bounce and she leaned against Stacie briefly grinning. She looked over at the corner of the auditorium at the two people wrapped around each other, fading into the shadows, she didn’t think they were going to pry Beca away from that Jesse boy anyway.

Stacie headed over to the mingled group of Aca singers with a whoop, and Aubrey shook her head but when she looked around, it seemed like _everybody_ was hooking up. Not that it was unusual after competitions, but the Bellas never participated before. Another rule down the toilet.

Aubrey wandered back to the bus but there was nobody there. She sighed and climbed on, settling in the back with the overhead light on and grabbing a book out of her bag. She was deep into her book when the door opened, noise and music filtering in as Chloe practically skipped down the aisle.

“There you are! Come celebrate with us, Aubrey!”

She shook her head, smiling fondly at Chloe’s exuberance. “I’m fine, I’m good. Besides, somebody has to be able to drive the bus back.”

“Psst!” Chloe plopped down in the seat next to her, waving her hand dismissively. “You’re our fearless leader, you deserve to have a good time.”

“I _am_ having a good time.” And she wasn’t lying. There was no way anything could top tonight and the truth was, she was enjoying the quiet and just savoring the moment.

“Not good enough.”

Chloe half slid, half flopped over on top of Aubrey who grunted under the sudden, unexpected weight as Chloe wound up straddling her lap. She leaned down and her breath misted across Aubrey’s face, scented with something sweet and strongly alcoholic, her ‘jiggle juice’ Aubrey suspected. She hadn’t said anything when the girls had slipped a stash of drinks in with the bags. She figured it’d be nice to have something to celebrate with if they won and they’d definitely need them if they lost.

“You should be having a _great_ time, Aubrey. You should. ” She licked her lips, tongue barely grazing Aubrey’s their mouths were so close. Aubrey couldn’t help the shiver at the wisp of soft/hot/wet.

Chloe’s eyes narrowed. “Oh.” Then she leaned just enough so that this time it wasn’t an accident when her tongue slipped out and brushed across Aubrey’s lips. Aubrey wasn’t even conscious of doing it but she must have opened her mouth because the next thing she knew, Chloe’s tongue was thrusting in and rubbing against hers.

Aubrey moaned, leaning into the kiss even while a part of her brain was asking her what the hell she was doing. That part shut up as Chloe threaded her fingers through Aubrey’s hair, tilting her head up and deepening the kiss even more. She couldn’t think about anything but feeling and tasting Chloe.

It seemed like a flash and she was stretched out on the seat with her blouse and bra opened her pants unzipped. Chloe knelt above her, her own clothes just as disheveled, mouth swollen, lipstick mostly gone, eyes wild, and pupils blown open with arousal. Because of her.

“We should fuck right here. Best. Accacelebration. Ever.” She bit Aubrey’s lip, teeth scraping over the delicate flesh as she pulled back.

Aubrey froze, like how could she not know this might come up? To be fair she didn’t exactly expect to be making out in the back of the bus with Chloe at all, so she was a little slow realizing where things were going.

Chloe sat back, frowning. “It’s okay if you don’t want to.”

“I do, I just, I’ve never, you know.” She gestured between them, the flush of arousal changing to one of embarrassment.

Chloe’s frown changed to a look of shock. “What! Aubrey how could you _not_ have? I know it’s not because no one wanted you, I mean look at you.”

Aubrey’s flush turned to a blush of pleasure as she shook her head. “No, I just. You know how I am about doing things perfectly.” At least most things you could practice privately before you got in public but she imagined it wasn’t quite the same with two people.

Chloe leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. “Okay.”

Aubrey swallowed hard to hold back the lump of disappointment lodged in her throat. This was a bad idea anyway. They were friends -- best friends. She didn’t want to lose that over some, _orgasm_ fun or whatever. Besides, she knew it wasn’t personal. People just expected you to know what you were doing. She didn’t blame them and she didn’t blame Chloe for not wanting a complete beginner.

“Hey.” Chloe slipped a hand under her chin pulling her face up until their eyes met. “I _love_ that I get to be the first one to do this,” She dipped her head, tongue flicking over one pink nipple, then the other until Aubrey was panting and squirming. She hadn’t thought she could get any wetter but she was wrong. She pulled back and started fastening Aubrey’s bra.

“We’re picking this back up when we get to our room, were we don’t have to worry about somebody coming in at any minute. We’re not stopping, just pausing. Unless you want to.”

She almost choked getting it out. “No!”

Chloe grinned and Aubrey shivered a little at the intent present.

“Good. I want to take my time.”


End file.
